1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand stamp, and more particularly to a hand stamp to be stamped on stamping surfaces made of materials that generally do not absorb the stamp ink (ink non-absorbent surface), such as metals, glass or plastics, but also materials that generally absorb the stamp ink, such as paper, cloths or woods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the first step of the prior art for stamping a stamp mark on an ink non-absorbent surface involves the manufacture of a stamping surface by engraving a desired letter, symbol or figure (one of such letter, symbol, figure or pattern or other forms of expression or a combination of two or more of such forms of expression) on a stamping member formed of such material as rubber or metal. The second step thereof involves manual stampings using a stamp ink pad to pick up so-called permanent ink (oily ink) or quick-drying permanent ink on the stamping surface of the engraved stamping member. The last step involves pressing such stamping surface on an ink non-absorbent stamping surface made of metal, glass or plastics.
Repetition of such stampings in accordance with the above process requires the step of picking up the ink on the stamping surface by pressing the stamp on the stamp ink pad before each time of the stamping, which causes burdensome problem to those who wish to do such a job quickly or consecutively. To overcome such drawback, there has been developed a new stamp, wherein the stamping member was manufactured with a material permeable to the stamp ink, the stamping member was attached on one end of the stamping member holder, the ink was housed inside of the holder, and the ink was allowed to ooze out gradually on the stamping surface thereof, thereby eliminating the need of using the stamp ink pad.
However, the new stamp allows the ink to ooze out of the entire surface of the stamping surface. In other words, the ink is allowed to ooze out of a stamping portion defining a letter, symbol or figure which projects from the stamping surface (generally called relief part) and also out of a non-stamping portion having a height lower than the stamping portion (generally called intaglio part).
Therefore, the new stamp has a drawback of allowing the ink out of the non-stamping portion and causing more chances to stain the stamping surface to be stamped, when the stamping portion does not contact the surface to be stamped with accurate perpendicularity, or when the area of the stamping portion is too small as compared with the non-stamping portion, or when the stamping portion is only localized in the center of the stamping surface, or when the force applied is too strong to stamp the stamp. Besides, the ink housed in the holder oozes out not only from the stamping portion but also from the non-stamping portion. Consequently, the ink evaporates so soon that an ink refilling type stamp requires a frequent refilling of the ink and that an ink disposal type stamp does not stand for long use.